roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Her Boyfriend's Back
|image = File:S3e20.png |season = 3 |number = 20 |overall = 67 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = March 12, 1991 |writer = Teleplay by: Brad Issacs and Maxine Lapiduss Story by: Sheldon Krasner & David Sailing |director = John Whitesell |previous = Vegas Interruptus |next = Troubles with the Rubbles }} Her Boyfriend's Back was the 20th episode of Season 3 of Roseanne, also the 67th overall series episode. Written by Brad Issacs and Maxine Lapiduss based upon an original story by Sheldon Krasner and David Sailing, the episode was directed by John Whitesell. It originally aired on ABC-TV on March 12, 1991. Summary Frustrated because her parents can't afford the car she wants, Becky and her boyfriend Mark borrow Dan's treasured motorcyle against his orders which results in a "no talking war" between Dan and Becky. In the end, Dan realizes that they can't have this go on forever and has a talk with Becky. Trivia *The main garage door (that a vehicle enters into) is shown many times to be closer to the house and then the small door the cast normally enters the garage through because normally the main door is closed. In this episode, the main door is open because Dan is gonna do something to his bike in the driveway and is out talking to Becky. When Becky goes back to the house, she goes back into the garage to leave which is the opposite direction of the house. *When Roseanne is getting ready to leave, Mark puts out his cigarette before he gets up from the couch and gives Roseanne a message to give to Dan. When Mark closes the door, he has another cigarette in his hand. Quotes :Roseanne (about Becky): Are you sleeping with her, Mark? Because if you are I'm going to have your butt in jail. You're 18, she's 16. In case you don't know, that's illegal. ---- :Roseanne (while sitting on Dan's motorcycle): Yes, Dan, I know that you love your bike. Gee, you spend more time with this thing than you do me! :Dan: Oh, honey, don't get upset. :Roseanne: Well, it's true, Dan. :Dan: I was talking to the bike! ---- :Mark (to Roseanne): Why don't you talk to Becky? :Roseanne: Because I don't know her anymore. Ever since she met you she's lied to us, she ran away from home, she's stealing motorcycles. What do you have planned next? :Mark: Oh, I thought I'd take her with me to knock over a couple of convenience stores, but don't worry I'll have her home by 10:00. ---- :Becky: So how long am I grounded? :Dan: You don't get it, do you, Becky? This isn't some stupid little curfew you broke. You took my bike. :Becky: You took both cars after saying I could borrow one. Besides, if I'd asked you would've said no. :Dan: Exactly! ---- :Roseanne (to Jackie): You're going to be a maseusse? :Jackie: A massage therapist. :Roseanne: Whatever. When people ask what my sister does for a living, I gotta tell them you rub people for money. ---- Category:Season 3 Episodes